


real thing

by isloremipsumafterall (orphan_account)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 12:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: While waiting for Korra at the Air Temple Asami finds letters Korra wrote but never sent to her.





	real thing

Korra hadn’t arrived yet when Asami reached the Air Temple. Chances were that her Avatar duties had held her up and Asami didn’t mind waiting so much but she was hoping they wouldn’t have to cancel their date. Business had kept her away for a few weeks with the release of a new satomobile and she’d only seen Korra briefly when she’d stopped by to surprise Asami with lunch.

 

She waved off Pema’s invitation to join her to tea and headed to Korra’s room. As soon as she entered she smiled at the messy state it was in, Korra’s heavy Southern Tribe coat lay in the middle of the floor knocked down from the chair it had resided on. Asami reached down to drape it back over the chair with a bemused smile and set about sorting some of the rest of the place up as something to do while she waited.

 

She was in the middle of sorting the papers on Korra’s desk when she bumped a drawer that opened slightly at the pressure. Curiosity got the best of her and Asami opened the drawer the rest of the way and her eyes widened as she realized that the drawer was filled with letters Asami had written to Korra while she’d been gone.

 

Even more of a surprise however was letters with Asami’s name written on them still sitting there. She knew she still had every letter Korra had sent her so clearly these were ones Korra never did. Asami bit her lip in thought; she and Korra had talked about that time and Korra had expressed her regret on not sending as many letters as Asami had but she had never mentioned that she’d written unsent ones.

 

Asami picked one up with some trepidation and glanced towards the door as if she expected Korra to burst in at that very moment. The letter hadn’t been sealed and she easily pulled the paper out of it’s envelope and flipped it open.

 

_Asami,_

 

_Katara says healing is going well. I don’t feel like it is. It’s so frustrating just doing this day after day, knowing I’m not getting better. I’m the Avatar, I should be better._

 

Korra’s pent up frustration spilled over the page and Asami’s heart clenched in her wish that she had been there for Korra.

 

_I wish I’d taken you up on your offer to come with me._

 

Korra had written, like she was peering into Asami’s own thoughts.

 

_Naga misses you. I miss you too. You don’t know how much, remember when we first met? I was so rude to you, so sure you were messing something up in my life. I didn’t realize how important you’d be in my life, all I want right now is to go another ride with you around the track or go to Narook’s Noodles. We never got to do that. I wish we could have, they make good Southern Tribe food and I’d like to show you parts of home. Of course if you were here you could just have the real thing and I wouldn’t be writing this stupid letter._

 

Asami could hear Korra huff in her mind and chuckled.

 

_Mostly I just wish we’d gotten more time and I could have asked you on a ~~date~~._

 

 It was hard to read the crossed out word but Asami squinted at it until she was able to make it out. When she did she smiled softly, reaching out to press her fingers against the paper like she could reach into the past and comfort Korra.

 

“Asami?” Korra’s voice was followed by a loud thunk as the door opened. She grinned wide when she saw Asami but stopped short when she also noticed the letter in Asami’s hand. “Uh,” Korra began, undeniably flustered and her eyes darted back and forth between Asami and the letter. “You found those.”

 

“I did.” Asami admitted since there was no use hiding it, “Are they all like this?” She looked over to the rest of the letters in the drawer with her name scrawled on top. Korra nodded stiffly, shuffling on her feet. “Why didn’t you send them?”

 

Korra sighed, rubbing the back of her neck with her hand. “You were my first real female friend.” Korra began, her smile tight, “I didn’t want to lose you and I wasn’t sure and-” Korra stopped herself, taking a deep breath. “I was scared.”

 

“Korra...” Asami dropped the letter and stepped forward to cup Korra’s face in her hands and drop her forehead against Korra’s. “I was scared too. I thought I was losing you back then.” Asami’s throat felt hard when she swallowed, remembering how heartbroken she was at how Korra rarely answered her letters.

 

“Glad we both got through that.” Korra laughed, closing her eyes and leaning in. “You can read them if you want.” She then coughed, embarrassed. “They’re mostly all the same.”

 

“Do they all say you wanted to take me to Nanook’s?” Asami teased.

 

Korra stepped back, reaching up to take Asami’s hand, “Something like that. It’s still open now.” Korra jerked her head towards the door. “We could go.”

 

“It’s a date.” Asami squeezed Korra’s hand and let her lead them out of Korra’s room. Sometime later she’d want to read the rest of the letters and tell Korra about thoughts she had that she hadn’t put in her own.

 

For now she just wanted the real thing.


End file.
